


Dallas save my soul (I wanna kiss you slow)

by rnrcircus



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Jamie Benn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jamie is a mess and Jordie is amused by it, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tyler Seguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: Jamie remembered the first time he spoke to Tyler Seguin, or rather, Jamie remembered the first time Tyler Seguin spoke to him.   He hadn’t even been fully aware of the situation, sitting and waiting for their names to be called at the All-Star Game, even then he’d kept catching himself glancing at Tyler from across the room even though he hadn’t meant to.  It was just that Tyler Seguin happened to the the best thing he had ever smelled in his life.“Look, I’m sure you’re nice guy and all, but I don’t really do Alphas, you know?  You’re all way too demanding and stuck in your ways so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop looking at me like you’re a starving dog and I’m a steak okay?”  Tyler had said.





	Dallas save my soul (I wanna kiss you slow)

Jamie remembered the first time he spoke to Tyler Seguin, or rather, Jamie remembered the first time Tyler Seguin spoke to him. He hadn’t even been fully aware of the situation, sitting and waiting for their names to be called at the All-Star Game, even then he’d kept catching himself glancing at Tyler from across the room even though he hadn’t meant to. It was just that Tyler Seguin happened to the the best thing he had ever smelt in his life. 

“Look, I’m sure you’re nice guy and all, but I don’t really do Alphas, you know? You’re all way too demanding and stuck in your ways so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop looking at me like you’re a starving dog and I’m a steak okay?” Tyler had said.

The words were slow to process. Hell, Jamie hadn’t even realized that Tyler had somehow ended up in the chair next to him at some point as he shook his head, brushing some dark hair from his face. He didn’t have words for the Omega as his eyes narrowed, trying to take in exactly what had happened. Jamie wasn’t even sure for as much as Tyler said he didn’t do Alphas, Jamie had never had any interest in Omegas, or rather, never any interest in someone _because_ they were an Omega. He wasn’t fully sure what was going on but all he knew was that his heart was racing and it only calmed once Tyler’s name had been called and he was out of the room. 

That evening when he was back in his room he touched himself, thinking about that scent of Tyler’s that had wafted whenever he was near him that weekend no matter where they were. Even at that point he was pretty sure that it wasn’t a great idea to jack off to the idea of scenting an Omega and licking every inch of his skin to see if his scent could get any stronger was a good idea, but he was doing it anyways. 

Jamie wasn’t really sure what had just happened. All he knew was that if he never had to interact with Tyler again it would be too soon. 

He pushed it away, mostly. He was sure he had forgotten about whatever fleeting interest that he’d been tempted with by pushing it to the back of his head, never to be thought about again. He’d gone out with some nice Omega girls and everything was back to normal. He wasn’t reacting strongly to any other Omega’s scents and he passed it off as All-Star game jitters. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he didn’t see Tyler the following year thanks to the strike-shortened season featuring no games versus the Bruins. 

He didn’t have to think about it, until Jim Nill was calling him. 

_Tyler Seguin was going to be a Star._

Jamie had froze looking at the phone for so long that once he hung up Jordie had actually asked him if _he’d_ been traded. Jamie had to feign off to bed with a headache not long after, avoiding Jordie because all he could think of was Tyler Seguin and that scent that had occupied his head during the All-Star game, hoping to god that whatever it was that had bothered him about it wouldn’t transfer to the locker room in Dallas. He’d just had surgery, maybe the painkillers and dull ache had messed with his senses? 

They had to be right? There was no way he’d be affected by the Omega in the same way. He’d never even really cared about Omegas, surely this would end up the same way. Hell, Jordie had teased him more about his lack of interest in seriously dating and that he cared so little about it. 

Any hope he had clung to however was flung out the door when he met Tyler. If anything it was like his scent had gotten stronger over time and Jamie knew the second it hit his nose that he was going to be fucked. 

Yet in some ways it wasn’t the same scent that had kept him dreaming ofTyler cutting ice, smirking fluttering through his dreams on far too many nights. It was still a scent that had Jamie’s attention more than any other had, but it was muted a bit, the brightness and warm round notes in it had somehow fallen a bit flat. 

He didn’t know Tyler well, but enough to tell that something was wrong when he was sitting in his truck, tasked with showing Tyler around Dallas, helping him acclimate. The muted scent was still filling his truck, and clawing its scent up under his chest settling under his ribs and making him uncomfortable. Every Alpha instinct in him telling him to fix it, to cheer Tyler up and make his scent go _right_. 

He glanced across the cab of the truck, Tyler’s eyes were locked outside watching the sprawl of Dallas pass him from behind his sunglasses. 

Jamie had feared that Tyler would bring up their interaction at the All-Star game. He didn’t - in fact, he was acting as though there hadn’t been any interaction between them at all. Formal greetings and generic talk about hockey was as much as Jamie had been able to get out of Tyler. 

_Okay, so maybe he was just on an All-Star game high and this is normal levels._

__That’s what Jamie kept telling himself through the silent car ride to his apartment building which just happened to be where Tyler would be staying, at least at first._ _

__Jamie helped Tyler with one of his bags as they headed inside._ _

__“So like I said, they’ve got this place set up for you for as long as you want, ‘til you can figure out the city, or whatever,” Jamie said awkwardly. He didn’t know how to talk to Tyler, honestly he didn’t really know how to deal with talking to people very often, he let Jordie do it, or let everyone else do most of the talking. But here, Tyler wasn’t saying _anything_ and Jamie was stuck filling the space. _ _

__“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Tyler mumbled as they pushed into the pre-furnished apartment. He hadn’t taken his sunglasses off, and Jamie got the distinct feeling that it was anything but. That muted scent that had curled up under his ribs and wrapped around his heart,pulling at him, told him to do something, _do anything_ to make the Omega feel better. _ _

__“Jordie, my brother, and I live just up stairs and are gonna eat in about an hour once I get up there to make some dinner, I could make some for a third if you want?” Jamie offered._ _

__“Jesus, you guys live in this building? How much babysitting does Nill have you doing…” He’d mumble and push his sunglasses up over his hair atop his head. His eyes narrowed and Jamie was sure he was trying to get a better read on him._ _

__“No, it’s not like that! Just, you know? It’s a convenient location and shit. And dinner I just figured it’s easier than you having to go get some food and shit?” Jamie was almost mumbling, embarrassed and flushed as he dropped his head a little bit. Jordie had always teased Jamie about it, that he somehow managed to be the most stereotypical Alpha on the ice and the second he stepped off he had no conviction and no care about anything Alpha typical, if he’d been here to see the way he was tripping over himself in front of Tyler he’d never let him live it down._ _

__When he looked back up Tyler’s eyes had gone soft, scent mellowing out a little bit, still muted but rounded out a bit, softer._ _

__“It’s fine,” Tyler clarified, and he’d smile at Jamie for the first time, a hint of sparkle behind those brown eyes._ _

__The scent that had wrapped its way around his heart pulled tighter in that instance and Jamie was sure that he had forgotten the English language in that instance as he felt like he was suffocating in Tyler’s presence._ _

__He must have stayed there staring at Tyler for too long because before he knew it the next thing that processed in his brain was Tyler telling him “Yeah sure. I’ll get settled and be up in about an hour?” he’d asked._ _

__“Sounds good! See you!” Jamie blurted out as he turned to rush back out of the door._ _

__“Benn - wait!” Tyler called out with a half chuckle, “You gonna tell me what you’re making for dinner?”_ _

__“Oh!” Jamie huffed as he spun around to look at Tyler with a blush. “Sorry I’m dumb...” he’d mumble before laughing at himself, he still hadn’t answered the question._ _

__“Steak, we’re having steak,” Jamie said._ _

__“Sounds good. Had a feeling you were a _steak_ kinda guy.” Tyler said with a wicked grin as Jamie was on the way back out of the apartment. _ _

__Jamie had been in the elevator before the comment had even sunken fully in, that yes, Tyler definitely remembered their interaction at the All-Star game._ _

__From that moment on, he was convinced that he was going to do everything he could to keep Tyler from thinking that he wasn’t one of those kinds of Alphas and he wouldn’t be trying to have any sort of relationship other than teammates, linemates, _friends_ with Tyler. _ _

__Jamie had tried to make sure that dinner was perfect and had sent Jordie to the butcher they used to grab an extra steak for Tyler so that his brother wasn’t there picking up on his nerves for the full hour. Really though the night went even more smooth than Jamie could have dreamed. Jordie and Tyler hit it right off the bat and did most of the chatting, not making Jamie to fill the silences awkwardly like he had bringing Tyler over to the apartment._ _

__Of course it was, Jamie thought to himself. Tyler doesn’t like Alphas and Joride was a Beta, non-demanding._ _

__Sometimes Jamie hated his dynamic, this bullshit biology that made people assume that he had motives other than just being normal with an Omega. Hell, Jordie joked half the time that he had more Alpha qualities than Jamie off the ice._ _

__So Jamie just let it be. He watched as Tyler waltzed into his apartment and his life and was everywhere he looked, but not to be with him, to be with Jordie. The flow was more natural than he could have imagined as he watched Tyler and Jordie take on each other in various video games, going ultra competitive. He sat back on the couch watching them go at it, beer in hand more relaxed than he thought he could be._ _

__Everything was perfect, going as well as it could. Jordie bonded with Tyler off the ice, Jamie bonded with him on the ice where their chemistry was off the charts._ _

__There was just one problem, even if Jamie could ignore the way that Tyler’s scent permeated everything around him on the ice - in his home he was having a harder time ignoring it. When his head was too heavy with Tyler he wished he could just go home to escape it, but Tyler’s scent was practically etched into the walls of their apartment and even his bedroom wasn’t without reprieve from Tyler’s scent which seemed to be permanently curled up under his chest. Occasionally he’d think about it, mostly when he’d had two beers too many and was there alone and horny, but it was never worth the shame he felt about it the next morning._ _

__Of course some things about that were hard, the Alpha urge to take someone’s head off and snarl every time Tyler got hit had Jordie hooting about it. Even when Jamie was able to push away whatever attraction his subconscious had to Tyler Seguin off the ice, it was much harder to mute on the ice._ _

__In November Tyler scored his first Hat Trick of the season in Calgary on the second game of a back to back. They had two days off before their next game in Vancouver and decided to go out to celebrate and Tyler was jubilant. He danced, he smiled, and whatever muted scents he’d been holding back had completely disappeared, though Jamie didn’t know how much that had to do with the Hat Trick or had to do with the Jameson shots he’d be chasing back with Molson._ _

__Jamie had been sitting in a corner table with Jordie and Kari when Tyler made his way to them with a tray he’d stolen from a server of shots an excited look on his face._ _

__

__“Benny boy! Time for a good time, let’s take a shot!” Tyler called out as he moved to half crawl over Jordie and settled behind the table in the corner chair between them. Jamie’s eyes narrowed, feeling like Tyler’s scent was choking off his heart as he crawled over Jordie, he didn’t even realize he was doing it until Jordie was shooting him a look that made him shake it off._ _

__“Seggy!” Jamie cooed back at him playfully, “Which one of us were we talking to?”_ _

__“Both of youuuu…” Tyler slurred happily putting an arm around each of their shoulders. “You’re like one perfect person you know? My best liney ever and my bestest video game buddy.” He’d say looking at both the Benns._ _

__“Great, that means that we only have to take one shot then right?” Jordie asked teasingly._ _

__“No fair,” said Tyler almost pouting as he handed shots to both of the Benns and they obliged him, but Tyler was pretty far gone as he started to shift a little bit in his chair mouthing the words to the Luke Bryan song that was playing over the speakers._ _

__“When I lay you down and love you right, yeah that’s my kinda night...” Tyler mumbled along to the words swaying a little bit._ _

__“Tyler Seguin, you are _not_ singing along with country music are you? What would your Torontonian friends possibly say if they saw this hmm?” Jamie teased Tyler as he watched Jordie go back to his discussion he’d been having with Kari. _ _

__“It’s not my fault I live in Dallas now! This stupid song has been playing everywhere since August...” Tyler mumbled indignantly but leaned into Jamie a bit drunkenly, shoulder nudging up against him._ _

__Jamie’s heart stopped. His brain fizzled out and his instincts took over as he leaned into Tyler a bit and a hand coming up to fluff into the Omega’s hair._ _

__“Could be worse, could be stuck listing to country in Calgary. Shittier weather and wouldn’t get to play with all of us... “ Jamie teased looking over at him, chest pounding as his head flooded with Tyler’s scent making his thoughts got a little fuzzy. His pupils were already starting to dilate a bit, eyes going dark as Alpha instincts took over his brain._ _

__Tyler’s face nuzzled into his shoulder and Jamie was pretty sure he could die right there. Pretty sure he _would_ die if anyone ever tried to take Tyler away from him. No scratch that, that would leave Tyler alone with no one to protect him so he would have to _kill_ for him on whoever tried to seperate them, his brain told him. _ _

__And then Tyler was being pulled from his shoulder and before he knew it he was growling._ _

__He didn’t even know who he was growling out until he looked up and Jordie was taking Tyler away and saying something about Tyler needing to get some sleep and for Kari to make sure he got back to the hotel._ _

__“You’re gonna growl at me?” Jordie raised his eyebrows and actually laughed, “Come on dude, let’s take off...” he motion and Jamie followed._ _

__They headed back to the hotel silently, Jordie was brooding about something and Jamie wasn’t really sure he cared to know what about. He was happy to get to his room - at least until Jordie followed him into it._ _

__“Jamie, what the fuck was that?” Jordie asked him, sounding more pissed off that even he had been surprised._ _

__“I… I don’t fucking know Jordie,” Jamie admitted with a shrug flopping down on the bed and running his hands through his hair._ _

__Jordie’s face would soften as he looked down at Jamie and he would laugh shaking his head._ _

__“Are you really so out of touch with your Alpha instincts that you don’t realize what was happening there?” Jordie asked._ _

__“Oh haha as always, my Beta brother is more Alpha than me, I get it...” he grumbled rolling over as if he was trying to get Jordie to leave, trying to ignore him._ _

__“Jamie,” Jordie sighed before explaining, “It’s not that. Didn’t you tell me Segs told you he didn’t do Alphas? And I get you’ve been getting closer since you’ve given him space here but I don’t know what _that_ was. That was all Alpha and not going to make him feel very comfortable.” _ _

__“Yeah, whatever. It won’t happen again. Now can I have my space?” Jamie asked and Jordie left without another word. Jamie hoped he didn’t have to hear about it again and luckily their next stop was Vancouver and the time with family afforded Jamie the ability to give space to Tyler and distracted Jordie enough that he never heard about that drunken night again._ _

__The thing was that even if Jordie had insisted that Jamie had overstepped a boundary, Tyler hadn’t seemed bothered by any of it. He didn’t stop showing up at their door, at trying to get a free home-cooked meal there, about spending too late of hours playing games with Jordie._ _

__Jamie tried to tell himself that it had been too much and Tyler was just being nice to his new Captain._ _

__It became harder to do that when Tyler stayed over for a movie and stretched his long legs across Jamie’s lap. Tyler grumbled something about a sore calf as an excuse, but when Jamie mentioned he should bring it up to the trainer Tyler was shrugging it off and Jordie was trying to choke down a laugh._ _

__Jamie was confused so he just gave up and watched the movie even if he found himself absentmindedly rubbing Tyler’s feet throughout the film. Jordie had drifted off during the movie and excused himself to his bedroom before it had finished but Tyler and Jamie and finished it off._ _

__“Thanks for the foot rub,” Tyler had said with a playful smile on his way out the door._ _

__Jamie smiled, that night when he went to bed he let his head fill with Tyler’s scent and just took comfort in it for the first time since before they’d gotten to Calgary._ _

__Things settled into a comfortable lull as the season rolled on. Tyler was still spending just as much time with them as he always did, but sometimes he’d lean into Jamie in a way that caught him off guard and made his heart flutter. It was rare but every time he did Jamie fell asleep with that warm scent curled up under his chest and felt complete in a way he rarely had previously._ _

__A rare two days off at home at the beginning of March has them with a practice followed with nothing but an optional skate the next day. After practice Tyler had asked Jordie about a gaming night when Jordie had told Tyler he was busy so Jamie was expecting a quiet night alone when their apartment door had a knock on the door._ _

__“Benny!” Tyler was there grinning at him a six pack of the cheap beer he liked and a pizza in hand._ _

__Jamie’s brows furrowed as he looked up at Tyler some mix of confusion and distraction by the pizza._ _

__“Jordie’s not here Tyler, he went out for that date he was talking about,” said Jamie._ _

__Tyler laughed, “No shit dumbass, I’m here to see _you_.” _ _

__Tyler pushed his way into the apartment like he belonged there and set the pizza down, “And yes I know we should be careful about what we’re eating but yes, I promise to go out on an early morning run with you to make it up so Pizza and Beers this movie night yeah?”_ _

__“Fine…” Jamie said with a laugh and he was grabbing the paper plates and a bottle opener._ _

__It was easy going as they watched some spy thriller that Tyler had brought over, this one a play on the typical popular ones where the secret agent Alpha chased around the bad guys and won over the hot girl. However, this time it was an Omega secret agent and Jamie distinctly felt Tyler’s eyes looking over at him every time his breath went heavy in a scene where the Omega kicked ass._ _

__“Jesus, yeah get it…” Jamie muttered under his breath, scent spiking a bit. He knew that third beer was clearly a bad idea at the time and it was showing. The Omega was pressing a hot Alpha onto the bed on the screen and turning him over getting ready to top him._ _

__Tyler’s own scent next to him was spiking, and Jamie could smell it becoming laced with heat and desire, a mixture he’d never before smelled on Tyler. He was torn between glancing over at Tyler, and pretending that Tyler wasn’t in the room._ _

__Well, that last beer had been enough and as his eyes shifted over to the omega, he found Tyler staring right back at him biting onto his lower lip._ _

__“You like that, Benn?” Tyler asked with a hint of a smirk._ _

__“With the right kind of Omega,” Jamie replied._ _

__“An Omega like me?” Tyler asked eyebrows raised, casual, reaching for his beer to take another long swing as if he’d asked if Jamie wanted to carpool to practice._ _

__“With the kind of Omega who likes Alphas, wouldn’t like ones who don’t eh?” Jamie responded with a shrug, referencing their first time they had met._ _

__Next thing he knew Tyler was laughing and setting down his beer, and climbing into Jamie’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck._ _

__“You, _idiot_ ,” Tyler was groaning, “All because I was annoyed at you being like the sixth guy who wanted to take me up to their room and tie me to the bed?”_ _

__“You… I didn’t want to tie you up. Just…” he’d mumble blushing looking up at the Omega who had settled in his lap his arms wrapping instinctively around Tyler’s waist.  
Tyler’s fingers ran through Jamie’s long hair brushing some of it back with a grin, hips pressing down a little bit in a way that made Jamie groan. Tyler pressed him back against the couch and Jamie melted into each of his touches. _ _

__“Just what?” Tyler asked before leaning down to press a long, soft kiss to the Alpha’s lips._ _

__Tyler’s scent wrapped around Jamie and lifted him up, heart fluttering as he melted into the kiss, submitting to Tyler and letting him take whatever he wanted._ _

__“Just… would have let you have whatever you wanted…” Jamie sighed as their lips parted._ _

__Tyler smirked against Jamie’s lips, “Good answer, Benny.”_ _

__Jamie didn’t even have a time to melt into the praise before Tyler was kissing him again, hands in his hair tugging and Jamie was tracing circles on the small of Tyler’s back. Tyler’s scent was everywhere and it tasted even better on his lips. His cock was stirring in his sweats and he was sure that Tyler could feel it._ _

__Tyler kissed him harder and pushed his ass back down into Jamie’s lap._ _

__Yep, Tyler could definitely feel it. Tyler didn’t break the kiss, even as Jamie was groaning into his mouth, his scent spiking and any hint of nerves or concern were being brushed away as he just let Tyler lead. He was ready to give himself over to Tyler, give Tyler whatever he wanted so long as it meant that he could live surrounded by that scent which had gotten only better as he tasted it on the Omega’s lips._ _

__“Yeah, you like that huh? Wanna be good for me?” Tyler asked as he licked his lips, eyes dark and pupils blown a little bit with lust._ _

__“Fuck you, fuck me, just fuck…” Jamie muttered with a grin, his scent spiking completely overwhelmed by the Omega in his lap. Sure, he couldn’t find his words so instead he was squeezing at Tyler’s hips, body trying to encourage him even if his mind had taken a while to catch up to the whole situation._ _

__“Yeah okay,” Tyler agreed with a laugh and he’d moved to get up, offering the Alpha a hand up as Jamie followed. “We’re going down to my place, so come on, can’t have you thinking I’m ditching you when I go to check on Marshall later, be easier for you to just come with me,” said Tyler._ _

__“Yeah? Okay, yeah,” Jamie was mumbling, a smile curling across his lips as the Omega took his hand and lead him to the elevator outside the apartment pressing him up against the side of the wall._ _

__Fleeting thought of pizza left on the table and empty beer bottles and made a mental note to get back up to clean it up before Jordie came home but that thought was long gone as soon as Tyler was kissing along his jaw and down his neck, drawing sounds of him that he didn’t even know he could make._ _

__Before he could get too comfortable, Tyler tugged him back out of the elevator and into his own apartment where Marshall was waiting._ _

__“Hey boy,” Tyler cooed at the dog, “Go lay down.”_ _

__Thank god the dog listened because next thing Jamie knew, Tyler had tugged him into his bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed with a groan, shifting as his head hit a pile of pillows and it really hit him where he was. He glanced around and yeah he was in Tyler’s bed but he was also in Tyler’s _nest_. _ _

__Wide eyed, Jamie glanced around him before looking up at Tyler who was crawling onto the bed straddling him. Jamie would have sworn that an Omega like Tyler would never make a nest, what use did they have for them if they didn’t have traditional style relationships, but clearly if anything tonight had shown any assumptions he’d made about Tyler up until this point had been false ones._ _

__A broad palm came up to Tyler’s face, stroking it gently as he noticed Tyler looking down at him with what he was sure were the softest eyes he’d ever seen in his life._ _

__“I like your nest,” Jamie said softly, “never been in one before.”_ _

__“You better, it’s for you, dumbass,” Tyler replied with a grin, shifting his face to press a kiss to the inside of Jamie’s palm._ _

__“You what…?” Jamie asked, eyes wide and body tensing up under the Omega, confused, surprised._ _

__“Made you a nest? You didn’t really think that like... ?” Tyler frowned down at Jamie, trying to explain himself. “Jamie, I can smell your scent spike every time I take a bad hit and see the Alpha rage in your eyes…. Can smell your scent spike when I get too close to you in the locker room. Felt you go all content when I lean into you in movie night…” he’d explain almost exasperated like he couldn’t believe the confusion or surprise in the Alpha below him._ _

__“You could?” Jamie asked with a blush biting his lower lip, “Jesus I’m sorry…”_ _

__“Don’t be, I like it, I like _you_ ” Tyler reassured him before leaning down to press a couple kisses to his jaw again before looking at Jamie, “Didn’t at first, didn’t - never really liked Alphas ‘til I met you… you’re different, it’s almost like you’re not…?” _ _

__Jamie smiled dumbly and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Tyler’s lips, scent warming and confidence growing as he melted under Tyler._ _

__“Almost like I’m not an Alpha? Yeah Jordie teases me about it constantly, that off the ice he’s more than me…” Jamie blushed as he admitted it, allowing his hands to push up under the back hem of Tyler’s shift fingers finding the soft skin there._ _

__“Jamie, do you wanna fuck? Or do you want to talk about your brother because, I gotta tell you, you’re the only Benn that does it for me…” Tyler huffed out a chuckle before pressing down into him to silence the Alpha, capturing his lips again as he worked at pulling up Jamie’s shirt._ _

__When the kiss broke, Jamie desperately was tugging at Tyler’s shirt before helping him off with his own._ _

__“God yes, _please_...” Jamie begged, eyes following down Tyler’s chest and abs, he raised his hands to his stomach stopping before touching, waiting for the Omega’s permission. “Can I?”_ _

__“Can do whatever you want, Jamie,” Tyler reassured with a grin moving to roll off Jamie, wriggling out of his sweats and leaving himself just in his underwear, “Come here,” he grinned and moved to tug Jamie on top of him, legs falling open and inviting the Alpha with his dark eyes._ _

__Jamie groaned and pushed down his own sweats and underwear in one go, cock hard against his stomach as he settled between Tyler’s legs. His scent spiked as he watched Tyler’s eyes lingered at his cock, longer than he would imagine they would have._ _

__“Christ, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to take that Jamie? It’s huge!” Tyler teasingly moved to grab Jamie’s hips and pull him closer, arching his back up to try to capture Jamie for another kiss. _ _

__“Does it matter? Thought you were gonna fuck me?” Jamie groaned in response, starting to rock their hips together gasping between kisses as he felt Tyler’s own cock rubbing up against his own through Tyler’s underwear. “Jesus, you smell so good….” he’d bite his lower lip, trying to fight from making any comments about Tyler’s slick, not knowing what Tyler was or was not comfortable with. Yet the scent of it was remarkable, fresh and smooth in this way that he didn’t even know an omega could smell, he wanted to bottle it up and keep it with him wherever he went. Instead he just squeezed Tyler’s hip as he rolled his hips a bit more, grinding his own cock down into Tyler’s._ _

__“Yeah, I am _tonight_ , but eventually…. Pretty sure I’m going to at least want you to fuck me, at least when I’m in heat, this summer...” he’d murmur with a blush before Tyler was shifting his hips and letting Jamie remove them. _ _

__“Didn’t know you’d want that…” Jamie blushed a little bit, gulping and before he knew it Tyler was rolling him back onto his back. His heart was racing as he let Tyler have his way with him, ideas of the future, of never having to leave this nest surrounding him with Tyler’s scent._ _

__“Didn’t know I’d want you to fuck me? Might not be traditional but trust me if I don’t crave knots in my heat -- even if most of the ones I’ve had so far have been silicone..” Tyler said as he leaned over to fish lube from his bedside table, discarding it next to them while he stroked his hands up and down Jamie’s hips, urging him to lift his knees._ _

__“That’d you want an Alpha to fuck you,” Jamie clarified, bending happily as he spread his legs wider, clearly more than comfortable with the direction that it was headed as he took deep breaths, arching off the bed a bit to look down at Tyler._ _

__“Don’t want an Alpha to fuck me,” Tyler responded dropping between Jamie’s thighs placing a few kisses to his stomach, a hand coming up to wrap around Jamie’s cock as he kissed down onto his thighs. “But I will want _my alpha_ to fuck me, eventually, now lay back and let me make you feel good, Jamie…” _ _

__So that’s exactly what Jamie did._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title form "Dallas" by Northern National


End file.
